1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to a motor controlling apparatus which prevents a motor from being stepped out and a motor controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is an apparatus which generates, prints, receives, and transmits image data. Examples of an image forming apparatus include a printer, a scanner, a copier, a fax machine, and a multi function printer (MFP) which combines features of the printer, scanner, copier, and fax machine.
An image forming apparatus uses motors to perform various functions such as moving or supplying printing papers. Recently, such units as an auto document feeder (ADF) unit, a finisher unit, a high capacity feeder (HCF) unit, and a double capacity feeder (DCF) unit which perform various functions, are attached to an image forming apparatus, and thus, a number of motors used in the image forming apparatus continues to increase. In particular, a step motor is widely used for an image forming apparatus since the step motor is relatively inexpensive and has a high accuracy in moving exactly one step angle for one pulse applied.
A rotation speed of a step motor is controlled using an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) which is generally set to satisfy requirements of a motor. However, recently, a stepping out of a step motor frequently occurs when an ASIC is set to operate in a high frequency range.